


Sky full of song

by Piercethejody



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Marvel - Freeform, Nature, Ned Leeds (mentioned) - Freeform, One Shot, Original Female Character - Freeform, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson (mentioned) - Freeform, Post Spider-Man: Homecoming, Unrequited Love, abuse (mentioned), argument, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piercethejody/pseuds/Piercethejody
Summary: After the events of Spider-Man: homecoming, Indie Jones has had enough of all the secrets peter is hiding from her and decides to give him a piece of her mind but peter has decided to come clean and tell her the truth.





	Sky full of song

She raced down the hallway, her red hair whipping behind her. Shoulders tensed, jaw clenched and cheeks flushed, her ocean eyes filling to the brim in sea water. Peter could hear her heart hammering in her chest like thunder rattling through the clouds above as he chased after her. He knew this was the last Straw and that this was either going to end in the death of a precious friendship or Spider-Man making a cameo appearance in their short lived relationship.   
Planting her feet on the stained burgundy carpet of the apartment building, she fumbled with her mass of keys and keychains from all the many, many places and adventures she’s been too. The jingling of keys sounded like wind chimes in a sea breeze but sounded almost painful to Peters sensitive ear drums as his spider senses were dialled to eleven. He knew that when Indie was in one of these moods she could cause the tides to crumble and the earth to stand still.   
“Indie please” Peters quiet voice choking out of his throat caused her breath to hitch in her chest.   
“No” She barks, refusing to turn to look at peter and throwing up a cold facade to hide the fact her whole world was falling around her. She focussed her full attention on trying to unlock her apartment door but with the mixture of overwhelming emotions, Peter lingering near by and her shaking hands She couldn’t get the key in the hole and in a sudden fit of anger she growled in frustration, throwing her keys to the floor with a clattering noise loud enough to trigger a chorus of dog howls from apartments near by. Or maybe that was just indie, she tends to have that affect on her surroundings, if she was in a bad mood so was the rest of the universe.   
“Can we just talk?” The words fall from Peters mouth and she had to fight every cell in her body to not scream right in his face.   
“Talk?” She scoffs, staring straight at the deep purple wood chipped apartment door, “I’ve asked you for months to talk Peter and you stand me up, make excuses, lie and change the topic...I gave you more chances to talk then you deserve” She spits, her eyes engraving over the golden numbers screwed onto the door, doing all she can to not look at the boy next to her.   
“How about...we talk now and then never speak to each other again? You seem pretty keen to get away from me” that one hurt her. She wasn’t trying to get away with him, she wanted nothing more than to pull him into her and kiss the cuts and bruises peppered over Peters skin away and tell him how she feels and finally unleash the feelings she bottled up for months. But she could never. He is in a relationship, and by the looks of things, he doesn’t want to be her friend anymore.   
Indie was always a hard person to be friends with. She’s constantly travelling, and has her walls up high and cold aura to her. Her emotions can whip up a hurricane and she can’t control it. She’s cursed, literally.   
Indie inhales deeply, “fine Peter” 

Peter slowly approached her like she ways a tiger baring a snarling growl and hissing at him. He crouched down and picked up the keys. Indie stepped away from the door and let him unlock it, pushing the door and gesturing for her to enter.   
“Talk” She drops her old brown leather satchel onto the couch and kicks off her boots.  
“For starters no ones hurting me” Peters hangs about by the closed apartment door, feeling unwelcome in her home like he’d entered the lions den.   
She almost laughs, “Peter! You have a black eye, a broken nose and bruised jaw. You are not okay. I know you love him but Jesus you’ve got to get out of the relationship” she explodes, glaring daggers at him, her eyes scanning the blotches of purple and brown over his a pretty face.   
“What?”   
“If it’s wade that’s doing this to you you’ve got to leave, you can’t stay in a relationship if they’re doing this to you Pete”   
“You think wade did this?” He raises his eyebrows in surprise at the almost insult, his hand subconsciously grazing over his bruised jaw.   
“Yes! I don’t like him, he’s not a nice person Peter, he’s a lunatic I’ve seen him in action and god he’s terrifying” she leans on the back of her couch, staring down at the hand woven rug on the wooden floors of her living area.   
“It’s not wade, he would never” Peter slowly paces himself into the room, Sensing her calming heart rate and the relief in her heart beat.   
“Then who pete? Who is doing this to you?” Her voice shrunk back, cracking and wavering as she stares sadly at the brown haired boy in front of her.   
“I can’t bare to look at you like this Peter, it hurts to see you in pain, you deserve the world, not this, not whatever is happening to you.” Her green eyes glaze over and her lips quiver as she walks towards Peter, a couple of meters remaining between each other. Peter was still wary of her in case she suddenly strikes. Her volatile behaviour was wildly unpredictable.  
He stared at her, his heart sinking and a knot tying in his chest. Peter tunes into the thunder rattling the heavens outside her open apartment windows, sheets of rain lashing at the dirty glass panes framed in dimmed fairy lights, fading from dying batteries.   
“I don’t know how to tell you. You will leave me and I don’t want to loose you” the words were like tree song to indies ears. She could’ve lunged at Peter there and then and kissed him until their lips were numb and swollen.   
Indies life has always been a revolving door of people coming in and leaving. Partly due to her constant travel but mainly down to her mood swings and just who she is in general. She’s peculiar, nothing seems right around her, the air doesn’t even feel normal, she has some kind of unexplainable supernatural force to her like she was literally in tune with the tectonic plates moving over the mantle and the water particles that vibrated around the warm air. She just felt unearthly and strange which scares a lot of people but not Peter Parker. It intrigued him even more, his spidey senses would go wild around her and he loved it, he wanted to understand her and unravel the mystery that she is. 

“I don’t care Peter, please tell me what’s going on with you...maybe I can help” she found her self being pulled by an invisible gravitational force towards Peter. His muddy eyes clashing with her emerald orbs as they stand face to face, inches away from each other, thick tension looming in the air like sticky napalm.   
“I can do things, no one else can” Peter begins and she listens intently, waiting for him to continue.   
“You already know who I am, you just wouldn’t piece us two together.”   
Her eyebrows furrow as she stares wide eyed at him.   
“What are you going on about?” She began to feel hot magma rising in her stomach as anger bubbles away. She was annoyed at Peter, feeling like this was going to be another bullshit excuse.   
He hesitates, sensing her rise in temperature, taking a small step away. The silence between them screaming all the words they couldn’t say.   
“Get out”  
“What”  
“Get out Peter, if you’re not going to tell me then you can fuck off” she erupts, Peter staggering out of the way as she charges past him back towards her apartment door, reaching for her door handle.   
In the heat of the moment, Peter panicked imagining what life will be like without Indie Jones in his life. He flings out his arm, flicking his wrist and pressing a hidden button on the palm of his hands, his thumb, pinkie and index finger pointing out. A long spindle of web shoots out from Peters wrist and wraps around indies hand.   
She leaps into combat mode from the unknown touch, alarm bells going off in her brain as she gasps in surprise.   
In amazement, indie looks down at the webs wrapped around her hand, following the white string back to Peter standing there in the perfect Spider-Man pose. Her jaw falls open and her eyes widen.   
Peter pulls at the webbing and pulls her back to him, his arms wrapping around her waist, their faces close. It felt strange to the both of them to be so close and intimate with one another. Although their friendship maybe be strong, they probably have never hugged each other or even brushed arms while walking side by side. Indie seemed to repel interaction and had been starved of human touch for years, never knowing what it’s like to hold hands, hug, cuddle and kiss someone. No one seemed to want to get close enough to her. Until now that is.   
“Spider-man” She gasps, her heart hammering so fast in her chest she was scared it was gonna leap out of her rib cage and run away to seek asylum.   
“Vulture dropped a building on me tonight and flew a plane into Coney Island” Peter whispers, while indie basked in the way her skin felt against Peters and wondered why she hadn’t let someone close to her sooner.   
“Sounds like you had a rough day” she breaths back her eyes glancing down at Peter split lip.   
“Yeah and on top of your boyfriend breaking up with you and your best friend ignoring you all day...guess you could say I had a rough day” his voice wavered and indie was immediately yanked out of La La land as guilt riddled her mind and she had the urge to push Peter away but by the way he was holding her, he wasn’t going to let that happen.   
“Peter...I’m so sorry god I didn’t realise I was being such a bitch to you...and you and wade? Broke up? What? Why?”   
“We’ve been drifting away for a while now and he decided to end it when he found out I was in love with my best friend” Peters voice was low and the words dancing on his tongue made indie melt.   
“What you’re in love with Ned?” Their faces inched closer until their noses brushed and the air was knocked from Peters lungs as he realised what was happening. Something he thought could only happen in his wildest dreams.   
“No, the other best friend,indie jones”  
Lips collided along with worlds and new beginning was born. Indie felt as though she had been wandering through the Sahara all her life and finally found some ice cold water to indulge in while Peter had felt like he’d conquered the impossible and achieved new feats. Screw being an avenger. Being with indie was all he needed.


End file.
